<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Laces and Butterfly Knives by Hkneru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133546">Strawberry Laces and Butterfly Knives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hkneru/pseuds/Hkneru'>Hkneru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, Drug Use, Drugs, Explicit Language, Gangs, M/M, Murder, Police, Serial Killers, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hkneru/pseuds/Hkneru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun was used to being bored, then a handsome regular at the coffee shop he worked in made his simple life a little bit brighter and a little bit sweeter with his strawberry laces. <br/>When Baekhyun stumbles across a masked man and a corpse he didn't doubt that his simple life was over, but the fingers that clutched the gun pointing at Baekhyun's chest were trembling. That night Baekhyun didn't die and he couldn't figure out why.</p>
<p>Chanyeol couldn't visit that coffee shop ever again, he would simply have to go back to being lonely. He'd complete the jobs he was ordered to and keep moving forward, just without the laughter of a pretty barista accompanying him<br/>In 5 years a lot can change, and Chanyeol would come to wish he wouldn't have to pick between his strawberry laces and his butterfly knife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ragged breaths pierced the cold night air, the heat from the woman’s mouth causing small plumes of condensation to escape from between her lips. Her intake of breath was sharp as she felt the cold metal of a knife trail a line carefully across her chest, the pressure as light as a butterfly’s kiss, nowhere near enough to break the delicate flesh it danced along. The blood from a wound on her head ran a trail down her forehead, seeping into the corner of her eye and blurring her vision.</p><p>“P-please,” her voice cracked, she’d been repeating the same word for what must’ve been an hour. It was starting to get on her assailant’s nerves.</p><p>“I thought I told you to shut the fuck up? It was that pretty mouth that got you into trouble in the first place,” the man who straddled her cracked his neck, rolling his broad shoulders. </p><p>“Women are no fun at all, all you do is beg and cry. Where’s the fight? C’mon at least put some effort into saving your own life!” The man’s tone bore exasperation, but even through her clouded vision the woman could see his eyes were creased with glee. She couldn’t tell if he was smiling, an ornate wooden mask obstructed the rest of his features, she recognised the face of the mask as an artist but in her situation she wasn’t going to bother figuring out who.</p><p>“I don’t-” he raised a gloved finger to the lips of his mask shushing her.</p><p>“Not such a smooth talker with a knife to your throat I suppose, it really is a shame, you know, that of all of Sonagi Pa you had to approach me. Did I get it right? Your drink? You looked like you liked to drink something sweet.”</p><p>The woman almost forgot the presence of the blade resting against her throat as her eyes widened in realisation, the man who sat atop her was the handsome one she’d approached in the bar just hours earlier. It was his tattoo, the black ink had been peeking out of his collar ever so slightly at the nape of his neck, she’d pegged him as a figurehead, a smiling spokesperson. She’d hoped the airhead vibe he exuded would have her leaving the bar with some Sonagi Pa leads she could bring back to her own leader. </p><p>All she’d left with was a fuzzy head.</p><p>Laughing bitterly her gaze was now harder, </p><p>“There it is,” his voice was soft as she grit her teeth in indignation, “for future reference, the knife is a dead giveaway.”</p><p>Her assailant reached down and ripped the knife from where it had been strapped to her thigh, he held it up for inspection, a small butterfly knife. Behind the shield of his mask his lips parted in a grin,</p><p>“I think I’ll keep it,” he slipped the delicate blade into his back pocket, “Now, seeing as I don’t plan to let you on your way tonight, got any questions? I’d be happy to answer.”</p><p>“Who the fuck are you?”</p><p>The man pouted childishly though she couldn’t see it, he leant back on his haunches and used one hand to retrieve a bag of strawberry laces from the pocket which didn’t have the woman’s knife in. Balancing the bag of sweets and his own blade in one hand, he ripped one from the clump and dangled it in front of her,</p><p>“Want one, Jihye?” If his actions weren’t incredulous enough, the sound of her own name made the woman choke. Fear slowly crept back into her eyes as she watched the man shrug, holding the sweet between his lips as he placed the packet back into his pocket. This was no airhead, and this wasn’t a coincidence. He wasn’t a figurehead gone rogue, in desperate need of getting his hands dirty. This was a calculated move and he had Jihye at check mate.</p><p>“I hate trying to eat with this thing on Jihye, so let’s make it quick, shall we? By my estimations you have, hmm maybe, 10 seconds or so?”</p><p>“Who are you, you bastard?!” His wrist flicked out, along with it his knife as it sliced through the soft flesh of her throat. The motion was practiced, not a droplet of blood sprayed in his direction. This was his art.</p><p>“I think I prefer You Bastard to Park Chanyeol, you know. Has a sort of-” Chanyeol waved the knife trying to find the right word, “ring? Yeah, ring to it.”</p><p>The awful guttering sound that comes with a slit throat was audible in the dark alleyway, the only light was from a neon red sign which washed over JIhye’s corpse making her blood look black. Chanyeol lifted his mask slightly to chew on his strawberry lace as he watched droplets of her blood fall and mix into the water of a rain puddle. The image was disturbingly pretty, the two liquids swirling together with no movement to disturb them.</p><p>When he’d chewed on the last bit of his candy, Chanyeol stood up slowly and surveyed his latest masterpiece. He freed one hand of its glove as he reached to his waistband and pulled out a pistol - he didn’t like seeing their faces when they couldn’t talk back anymore. Taking careful aim he was quick to pull the trigger, no trace of hesitation in his movements.</p><p>Beneath the wood of his mask he bit his lip, now all the exhilaration he’d felt moments earlier had drained, leaving him feeling exhausted and alone. The wailing of sirens in the distance prompted him to begin moving though he knew they weren’t for him, it was likely a drunk fight had broken out at one of the bars he’d frequented that evening on his search for Lee Jihye - it would be just their luck that the police stumbled across his artwork before it was ready for exhibition.</p><p>Chanyeol made his way out of the cameraless alleyway, a lazy swagger leading his gait as he wandered towards the next job.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mate no j0ke my notes disappeared I’m bouta riot I canny remember what I said but yessir there are some similarities with masked breath bc overall that story had hella plot holes and mans ent ever finishing it BUT I liked some elements so I’m nicking them ;)</p><p>The nice thicc n juicy meat of the story comes when we time travel five years forwards so I fully can’t wait for that part I hope u anticipate it - cop Baekhyun is gon come for all our asses &gt;&lt; </p><p>I love u beans lol :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01 Baek-casso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hiss of the coffee machine running out of milk was what brought Baekhyun back to reality. It had been a long day, his shift had started at 9AM and it was now nearing 5PM, the early nights the winter months brought meant it was already dark outside, and Baekhyun’s gaze caught the first falling drops of rain. In the first lull of customers that day he’d zoned out, boredom forcing him into his daydreaming habit, but now the coffee machine was screaming at him, how dare he let it run out of milk. </p><p>He sighed as he padded to the backroom fridge to collect a few milk cartons, as he reentered the main coffee shop he saw a vaguely familiar figure hunched under an umbrella outside, taking a drag on a cigarette. Baekhyun shook his head as he watched the regular for a moment, smiling because he found it funny how smokers would brace the harshest of weathers for a quick cigarette; he didn’t understand it - he wasn’t a smoker - but the image was still funny to him. </p><p>As Baekhyun was placing the empty cartons next to the bin to be recycled later he registered the tingling of the bell signalling a customer’s entrance. A handsome man walked in shaking his hair free of the rain he hadn’t quite escaped when closing his umbrella, he was tall though had Baekhun not known better, just seeing him hunched outside earlier would have had him believe they were the same height. Under the warm light of the coffee shop the man’s height was apparent, he seemed the better side of 6’0. The handsome man now met Baekhyun’s gaze, a lazy smile spreading across his lips,</p><p>“Baekhyun! Fancy seeing you here!” Baekhyun rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the easy laugh that fell from his lips, he knew the regular’s joke was cheesy and simple, yet coming from the tall man it seemed the funniest thing in the world.</p><p>“Large Cappuccino, Chanyeol?”</p><p>“That’s my guy!” Chanyeol winked, pointing finger-guns at Baekhyun who couldn’t stop another laugh escaping him. </p><p>Instead of picking out of the many seating options in the empty cafe, Chanyeol leant against the counter edge watching Baekhyun quietly go about his work. He noticed the stiffness in the smaller man’s shoulders as he loaded coffee beans into the machine and a slight frown tugged at Chanyeol’s brow, though his lazy smile stayed in place. The man pulled a bag of strawberry laces out of his pocket and began munching them absentmindedly, offering the bag to Baekhyun when he glanced over. </p><p>When the drink was finished, Baekhyun slid it across the counter wordlessly. Chanyeol took a long, slow sip, his eyes closed in deep consideration. Baekhyun waited, this little ritual familiar to him by now, Chanyeol inhaled deeply then levelled his gaze with Baekhyun, his face the epitome of seriousness.</p><p>“You see, Baekhyun,” as he spoke he held his cup, poised to take another sip, “the thing not a lot of people realise about coffee is that it’s an art, and you, Baek-casso, have made a masterpiece.” </p><p>Baekhyun laughed loudly and fully, it was a laugh he didn’t let out often - living alone with little time for friends between university and working meant he didn’t have many opportunities to laugh like this. Chanyeol seemed to know that in the way he made Baekhyun laugh like this at every chance he could - he liked seeing the boy laugh even if he seemed out of practice.</p><p>“Baek-casso? That’s a new one!” </p><p>“You know me, professional art critic,” and for all Baekhyun knew he could’ve been, whenever Baekhyun worked at 5PM Chanyeol would be there, always dressed in a white shirt and suit pants, neither of which ever bore creases. His hair walked the fine line between messy and presentable, long and fluffy, yet somehow worked perfectly with the smart attire. A heavy, expensive looking watch adorned his wrist - Baekhyun had noticed it immediately in Chanyeol’s first visit and had wondered why, of all the fancy coffee shops in the vicinity, he’d chosen the one with cracking paint and flickering light bulbs.</p><p>Baekhyun was glad though, glad that Chanyeol had made his place of work his frequent visitation spot. The tall man made Baekhyun’s life a little less boring.</p><p>When Chanyeol’s cup was long empty and closing time was upon them, Baekhyun’s shoulders drooped - time to go back to his empty apartment where only instant ramen was anticipating his return. </p><p>Chanyeol noticed his companion’s sudden slump, and as Baekhyun was locking the doors to the cafe he decided to take the first, tentative step.</p><p>“Want me to walk you home?” Baekhyun flushed red and began stuttering,</p><p>“N- no i wouldn’t wanna b-bother you-”</p><p>“I’m walking in your direction,” Chanyeol smiled and not wanting Baekhyun to feel like he was a burden added, “I’d be thankful for the company.”</p><p>Baekhyun quickly nodded and started walking ahead, Chanyeol grinned at the smaller’s clear embarrassment. He took a moment to put his umbrella up then jogged to join Baekhyun,</p><p>“You’ll catch a cold,” he warned, shifting his arm so he was sheltering both of them. Well, he was sheltering Baekhyun whilst his shirt slowly became plastered to his arm as half his body took a beating from the rain. </p><p>As they walked Chanyeol made joke after joke, earning the labels of idiot and dumbass from a snorting Baekhyun. The two liked the easy company they shared, just laughing and joking, their conversations never toeing too deep into personal matters. Chanyeol liked how simple it was, it was a nice reprieve from the chaos of his life. He felt like he could breathe. Baekhyun liked feeling a little less lonely, so he too was at his happiest. It was just so easy.</p><p>Chanyeoll was telling a story of how as a kid when his mom complained of missing socks he became determined to conquer the sock stealing monster, his young detective skills had lead him to point the tumble dryer as the prime suspect, so climbing in the confirm his suspicions he’d become stuck inside, Baekhyun was in stitches. As he reached the part where his mom found him inside crying and smelling like fabric softener, his phone began ringing. </p><p>Glancing at Baekhyun apologetically he accepted the call, Baekhyun watched him, suddenly mesmerised by the man. How could someone so gorgeous be walking him home right now? His eyes trailed the lines of Chanyeol’s body, lean yet muscular, his shirt clinging to all the right places. Baekhyun mentally scolded his wandering mind and quickly looked back up to Chanyeol’s face which now wore a dark expression as he whispered harshly, Baekhyun hadn’t been listening to the phone conversation but he knew something was up - he didn’t think it was his place to pry.</p><p>“Look I’ll be there in 15, alright? Okay.” Chanyeol slipped his phone back into his pocket and again shot Baekhyun a lazy grin, “Afraid you won’t be able to invite me in, Baek, there’s something I’ve got to do.”</p><p>“Bold of you to assume I wanted to invite you in,” Baekhyun held back his blush at the nickname Chanyeol had given him as they approached his rundown apartment block, if Baekhyun was honest with himself he would be far too embarrassed to invite someone like Chanyeol into his home. Chanyeol didn’t seem like a guy who’d care about that sort of thing but Baekhyun wasn’t about to take any chances scaring him off with his lonely lifestyle.</p><p>The two felt how cold and sad the building was but neither commented, Chanyeol barely managing to hide his suddenly dark mood and Baekhyun trying to not give into his embarrassment. They paused for a moment outside, there were no street lamps in Baekhyun’s area so they couldn’t make out eachother’s expressions, neither wanted to be the first to say goodbye.</p><p>“Did you know we only say goodbye because some idiot a couple hundred years ago shortened God Be With Ye to God B W Y E in a letter and someone read that as goodbye, also would you like the rest of these?” Chanyeol was holding out the bag of strawberry laces he’d been eating earlier for Baekhyun to take. Baekhyun was surprised at Chanyeol’s sudden outburst, so shocked he didn’t laugh immediately and there was a moment of silence.</p><p>“Are you saying we’re only saying goodbye right now because of some asshole who lived hundreds of years ago? And instead of saying goodbye are you offering me your sweets as a farewell?” Chanyeol grinned sheepishly as the smaller man began giggling, he was just so surprised, Chanyeol who seemed so manly was really nothing more than a massive kid and soon Baekhyun’s giggles became that loud, full laughter that he couldn’t stop and then Chanyeol was guffawing alongside him, the umbrella slipping from his hand as they stood like a pair of idiots in the rain. A string of curse words from one of Baekhyun’s neighbouring apartments stifled their laughter back into snickers and all they could do was shake their heads. Baekhyun plucked the bag from Chanyeol’s large hand and turned on his heel, starting towards the building stairs as he pulled a lace from the clump, putting it into his mouth,</p><p>“Aren’t you in a rush, Mr Park? I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Bye Baek,” Baekhyun blushed again at the nickname but thankfully his back was to Chanyeol, waving over his shoulder he continued forward, the metal stairwell creaking even under his light weight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>look man I've been pissing myself at Baek-casso for a good five mins so im putting it as the chap title honestly where are my parents someone needs to stop me lmfaoooooooo</p><p>let me know if you notice any issues my munchkins i have a habit of never proof reading which will definitely come back to bite me in the ass constantly throughout my life</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 02 - Salvador Dali's Frozen Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Baekhyun walked into his cramped apartment he knew something was off. Even in the darkness of his living room, in the silver glow of the moonlight shining through his open window he could make out the few bits of furniture he owned had been upturned and paper was everywhere. His apartment was usually cold, his already empty wallet nowhere near ready to support heating bills, but now it was freezing. </p><p>Not even considering the possibility that the intruders were still in his apartment, he darted forward and slammed the window shut, blocking off the chilling draft from outside. He didn’t bother turning on the light not wanting dim light to flood the room and reveal the true extent of the damage done.</p><p>“Fuck,” his small frame leant against the wall for support but eventually he just slid to the ground. The place was wrecked, though it wasn’t like he owned anything of value the thieves could have stolen anyway. Baekhyun tried to slow his panting breaths, he deepened his intakes of breath and tried to approach the situation emotionlessly, aiming to avoid a panic attack.</p><p>He couldn’t fathom why his dingy apartment was worth breaking and entering, from the outside it looked almost abandoned. His appearance didn’t seem any less neglected either, he wore the same work clothes day in and day out, swapping them out for a plain shirt and jeans when he only had school that day. Anyone watching him walk down the street could take one look at him and validly think him homeless.</p><p>As Baekhyun sat in the dark, shivering from the cold air still circulating his living room, a tear rolled its path down his cheek. He found little satisfaction in the knowledge that the thieves wouldn’t have found anything worth stealing - he found it pitiful. The boy didn’t know how long he sat there, but he knew it was going to take more energy than he thought he had to stand.</p><p>Swallowing back a sob, he clambered to his feet and dragged his body over to his small kitchen; there sat on the counter was that damn instant ramen. He scoffed and stormed towards it, a sudden burning anger rising within him. Baekhyun picked up the ramen cup and turned around, hurling it with all his might because everything was just so <em>unfair<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The groan that left Baekhyun as he threw the pot was nothing compared to the pained one that left the figure now hunched in pain in his kitchen doorway,</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You motherfucker,” the man’s teeth were gritted as he swore at Baekhyun who could only stand there in shock, mouth wide open. He hadn’t heard the footsteps behind him as he’d hauled himself into the kitchen, he also had no idea how the man had been so quiet whilst Baekhyun was having his silent meltdown just moments ago.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Baekhyun, rather naively, opened his mouth to apologise to the man he’d near enough knocked out with a cup of ramen, but before he could do so the figure lunged at him. Perhaps if Baekhyun hadn’t been so exhausted and so fed up, he would’ve taken notice of the man’s dark attire and balaclava clad head with what looked like a tattooed snake curling itself around the man’s eye socket. Maybe he would have even noticed the small knife clutched in the thief’s gloved hand. But Baekhyun was tired, and oh so fed up.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His sluggish reactions meant the tip of the thief’s knife ripped through Baekhyun’s shirt and scratched the skin of his stomach, it was now that he realised whoever this man was, he wasn’t good news. The smaller man flailed his arm blindly behind himself until his hand came into contact with an object, before the attacker could cut at Baekhyun again a mug came crashing against the side of his head.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>As the figure crumpled to the floor Baekhyun was surprised at his own strength - maybe he’d have time to feel proud about it later. He hopped over what he hoped wasn’t now a corpse, not noticing the blood dripping from a gash on his own hand where the shattered mug had sliced his palm. Feet slipping on the papers scattered across his living room floor, Baekhyun bolted through the front door, adrenaline coursing through him as he flew back down the metal staircase.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The incessant pounding of his blood made him deaf even to the cries of the staircase beneath his feet, so it was impossible for him to hear a different set of footsteps barreling towards him. This body was bigger and heavier than the one lying in Baekhyun’s kitchen upstairs, as it collided with him he felt the full weight knock the wind completely from him. The crack that sounded from Baekhyun’s head bouncing off the wet concrete was sickening, and the cry that erupted from his small body was animalistic and completely terrifying. Through the black spots dotting his vision Baekhyun couldn’t work out a few things, whether that wet feeling on the back of his head was rain water or blood, and whether there were three men looming above him and not one.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>As his consciousness was slipping he heard two voices above his own groaning, a gruff one from above him and one from a little distance a way,</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Be careful, he’s a feisty one - I better get some fucking compensation for my face.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Just like his old man then. This fucker’s not gonna know what hit him,” their laughs were dark and Baekhyun barely registered the hands stuffing his body into what could’ve been a bin bag, before he completely blacked out Baekhyun wondered what they meant by his old man, his dad was long dead after all. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Chanyeol had never before been sick of killing people, but as he made his way to the third job of the evening he couldn’t help but feel a little bored. Surprisingly, murdering could be quite repetitive, especially when all the victims cried the same pleading words. He wished they’d fight back a little more, he didn’t mind the bruises that came from pointy elbows and kicking feet so long as there was some action to entertain him. But when both of that evening’s targets were all talk and no bite Chanyeol was quick to get bored.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He couldn’t even spice up things on his end, if he wanted to be traceless he had to kill with the method he always had. In a dark alley away from prying eyes with his newly acquired butterfly knife and loaded pistol. No mess. Well, no unintentional mess anyway. He always left his masterpieces without anything incriminating - unless you thought the odd empty packet of strawberry laces was incriminating. Chanyeol knew the empty packets would be of know use to the police because he didn’t leave his DNA on them or anything so trivial, only someone who knew about his job and his obsession with the candy would be able to pin him as the killer. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It was funny though, seeing the empty packets on news channels. He wouldn’t be surprised if he got dubbed the strawberry laced killer, if he was honest he somewhat hoped for the nickname. He had noticed that in those news reports they never mentioned how the victims were members of Dogaeg Pa, reporters never mused on the idea that the murders were fuelled by gang rivalry. Chanyeol knew the police knew who these people were, it’s not like the victims could hide their tattoos in their own autopsies. Victims. Chanyeol wasn’t sure he’d go that far, the bastards he was paid to kill knew that their death at Chanyeol’s hand was always a possibility - they should’ve suspected that the Sonagi Pa would be out for them. Plus, it wasn’t like Chanyeol to kill people just for the fun of it. So long as his boss gave a reason, Chanyeol would fulfill the order within two days of it being given.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The glowing lights of signs advertising soju and music reflected from puddles on the ground, Chanyeol trusted the intelligence and knew Nam Minho would be inside leering over an unsuspecting young girl. Chanyeol would make this one quick, the less women would have to dodge Minho’s advances the better.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He paused outside the club, pulling out a lighter and cigarette as he glanced up at the sky. It wasn’t raining anymore, he wondered if Baekhyun was already asleep - the smaller had seemed tired earlier. Tired, but still so pretty. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>That’s why Chanyeol had walked into the most rundown cafe on the street, he’d spotted a short, pretty man taking out the rubbish whilst he had been on his way to his usual coffee place. Chanyeol was a simple guy, he had been bored and happened to see something pretty; and he wanted it, like a magpie. Chanyeol knew it wasn’t that easy, he couldn’t just have someone because he wanted them, so he settled for companionship. He walked into the near empty cafe with faded signs and peeling paint that day, putting on the pretense of seriously judging the cute barista’s coffee before declaring it a masterpiece. Baekhyun had laughed.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It was a loud laugh, one that shook his tiny frame and even Baekhyun seemed surprised that he could make such a noise. That had made Chanyeol sad, so he adopted the habit of saying every stupid thought that popped into his head just so he could hear that laugh again, a laugh that drove away the tall man’s loneliness even for a little while. Chanyeol had never known himself to speak so freely as he did with Baekhyun, sure it’s not like he was revealing his darkest secrets, but he didn’t need to think before he spoke around the barista.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>If Chanyeol was asked to describe the image he found most beautiful, unlike most gang members the answer wouldn’t come quickly, and it wouldn’t involve piles of cash or expensive cars. He’d ask you if you knew what an angel looked like, he’d tell you that you don’t have to believe in god to see an angel. Chanyeol knew an Angel, one who’s mouth often formed a pout and one who’s slender fingers were dotted with little scars from stray drops of boiling hot coffee landing on his skin.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The angel Chanyeol knew had never accepted his strawberry lace offerings till that evening, and somewhere between the warmth of the cigarette between his lips and the damp night air he felt happy. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>As he stubbed out the butt of his cigarette with his shoe, Chanyeol wondered if the barista would let him walk him home again tomorrow, if they’d have a bit longer to talk. Chanyeol didn’t consider the differences between a gang member and a cafe worker, the large man didn’t consider the complications - how could he when the time he’d spent with Baekhyun had been so easy.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>As Chanyeol nodded a hello at the bouncer, ducking into the entrance of the club he looked forward to a tomorrow that would be a little less lonely.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Being manhandled and jostled around carelessly did no favours for Baekhun’s throbbing head, the barista may have been groggy and a little out of it, but damn was he pissed. It was one thing to trash his apartment, but it was another thing to knock him out and shove him in a bin bag,</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“A fucking <em>bin bag</em>!” Had he not been in his current predicament he probably would’ve laughed at the absurdity that someone managed to actually get him into a bin bag against his will. The sharp kick to his side had his amusement short lived and he realised he probably shouldn’t have spoken.</em></em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Awake are we, <em>buddy<em>?” Baekhyun’s whimper as a second kick was aimed at him was answer enough, Baekhyun would’ve bet hs life on the short one he’d clobbered with not just a mug but instant ramen being the kicker,</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I thought only donkeys kicked,” the strained voice that left the black plastic of the bag was met with yet another kick,</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“You little shit! Your dad never knew when to shut the fuck up eith-” the speaker’s voice cut off as Baekhyun was dropped to the ground with a thud. If his body wasn’t wrecked enough as it is he was sure he’d just broken a rib or two.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The barista had almost gathered enough energy to try and free himself from the bag when he heard a gun fire once and then again. A sound Baekyun had, like many others, wished he’d never have to hear was that of corpses dropping like dead weights to the ground. It must’ve been his lucky night however, because he heard two.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Quick footsteps moved towards him before Baekhyun had a chance to decide whether he should play dead or take the element of surprise. The black plastic was ripped open around him and his eyes squinted trying to adjust to the dim orange glow of the alleyway he found himself in. Right now wasn’t the time to observe his surroundings however, for looming above him he saw a face frozen in a manic grin.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It took Baekhyun a moment to realise the Salvador Dali face looking at him was actually a mask and he scrambled backwards, a mixture of fascination and horror twisting his features.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Why the fuck…?” The mouth of the mask remained frozen but through the opening in the wood he saw a man’s eyes reflect confusion and disbelief. Baekhyun had managed to shift backwards enough that there was a couple meter gap between them and that was when his attention was stolen from the figure standing above him. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Behind the tall man was a body lay bent at an unnatural angle. Baekhyun couldn’t see the corpse’s face but the dribbles of blood running pattern’s down the man’s neck stood out against his pale white skin. In the corners of his vision he saw the black-clothed figures who’d attacked him earlier lying unmoving. He couldn’t say he felt that bad, but he still had the strange urge to whisper an apology. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Gaze snapping back to the only living person in the area, Baekhyun noticed a small knife clutched in one of the masked figure’s large hands, in the other he caught the metallic shine of the gun that he assumed had shot the two men now lying dead at his feet. Baekhyun didn’t say anything, eyes impossibly wide as he found himself locked in the gaze of the man behind the mask.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“<em>Fuck</em>!” Baekhyun found himself surprised for what must’ve been the billionth time that night, the word the masked man had uttered sounded pained, like it was strangling him. The barista was much less shocked when he saw the man raise his arm holding the gun, the motion looked practiced. </em></em></em>
      </em>
    
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Still not saying anything, all Baekhyun could do was shrug. Considering his situation, this was the most likely ending. <em>It’s alright</em>, he thought to himself, <em>no one’s gonna notice<em>. As pathetic as it was, to Baekhyun it was true. It probably would have been true to everyone had a certain handsome guy with cutely oversized ears not taken a liking to the tiny barista all those months ago. Baekhyun didn’t know it, but someone would miss him.</em></em></em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Baekhyun shrugged and the terrifying mask paused, the hand clutching the gun trembling for a moment under the orange light flooding the alleyway. Suddenly the faceless figure stalked forward, not grabbing Baekhyun as the smaller had expected but passed him, and then the figure was running. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Baekhyun was confused but he decided to save his shock for later, heaving his body upright and feeling in his pockets for his phone. As the cracked screen glowed white illuminating Baekhyun’s face he saw it. Next to the corpse furthest from him, the man his balaclava clad friends had scarcely missed seeing being murdered, was a little packet. It wasn’t the blown apart faces of the dead men lying around him that caught his attention, no it was the empty packet that read strawberry laces across its torn open front. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Baekhyun had made better decisions then the one he was about to, he walked over to the first corpse and picked up the empty sweets packet, pocketing it alongside the identical bag he’d been given earlier. The barista didn’t know why he did it, he wouldn’t know quite why he picked what could’ve been crucial evidence up for years. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>But there was something more pressing that Baekhyun couldn’t even begin to figure out. Why was he still alive right now? He had every right to be dead, but that guy making a sick attempt at being a Salvador Dali impersonator had simply left him sat on the rain and blood soaked ground, despite Baekhyun acting more than willing to join the bodies scattered around him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He bit his lip as a frustrating amount of panic rose inside of him and dialled 911, <em>one thought at a time Baekhyun, just breathe</em>.</em></em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this ones a bit longer my lad but aye its gotta be done uno. im actually really enjoying writing this and i can't wait to flesh chanbaek's characters out more and stuff, i think there will be another small bit in the next chapter before we zoom forward 5 years just to tie up some things for Chanyeol uno and then it'll be a cute little time travel so pls anticipate that ^^</p><p>ily beans byeeeeeeeeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 03 - To Chase a Ghost and a Bag of Sweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The last strawberry lace was still hanging from his lips when he heard the footsteps and voices, Chanyeol cursed at himself - this would be the last time he’d take a half empty bag of the candy and decide to finish it right there and then with a corpse still spurting warm blood beneath him. This job was starting to be more trouble than it was worth.</em>
</p>
<p><em>The tall man stood up and tossed the empty candy packet on the ground. Checking to see if his mask was still properly in place, he stretched his back, his spine emitting a satisfying crack. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt back up to his elbows and rested the hand holding his pistol on his hip as he twirled the delicate looking butterfly knife between his fingers, his masked head cocked to the side as he waited for the voices to round the corner.</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>They didn’t notice him immediately but at a glance he knew exactly who they were, even without the ridiculously excessive get up, the serpent tattoos curling around their eyes stood out even in the poorly lit alleyway. Chanyeol smirked behind a mask that was far more sinister than the men’s snake tattoos; this would probably save him the effort of having to find the two Dogaeg Pa members further down the line.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When the two looked up and saw Chanyeol’s tall figure surveying them casually, as if the body at his feet was something people saw everyday, as if two gang members carrying a large, suspicious-looking black trash bag was completely within the realms of ordinary, they stilled immediately, the burly one dropping the bag he’d had hauled over his shoulder. Chanyeol laughed breathlessly; this was too easy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sonagi Pa’s prize hitman raised his hand, the barrel of his gun pointing at the dead center of the shorter man’s face. Chanyeol grinned behind his mask as he felt an invisible force steady his arm, it felt as though linking the pistol to his target was a thin piece of string, a string that wrapped around Chanyeol’s body pulling him like a marionette puppet and directing every movement he made. For someone who verged on being labelled lanky, his movements weren’t awkward in the slightest. Rather they were graceful, elegant and precise. For someone who loved to talk about art, he didn’t get to show his own artistry very often.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It took the hitman not even a second to place his bullet between the eyes of the Dogaeg Pa member, but for Chanyeol he saw every moment of it as if it had been recorded in slow motion. He then turned his gun on the second man who would’ve given even Chanyeol a run for his money in the height department. Cocking his pistol with a grin, he felt the string snap tight between the metal in his hand and the spot between his target’s widening eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The second body hadn’t even touched the ground before Chanyeol was stalking towards the black bag the deceased had been carrying earlier. He was only slightly surprised when he saw the black plastic rustling, something squirming inside wanting to escape.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aiming the blade away from the bag as he tore the plastic apart, Chanyeol’s breath caught in his throat when the small body spilled out. For only the second time in his life where he’d been surrounded by fresh corpses, Chanyeol felt like he couldn’t breathe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why the fuck…?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>The barista looked completely dazed as he stared up at Chanyeol, the hitman had never been more thankful for his decision to buy that stupid wooden mask all those years ago; it was the only thing hiding the mortification that was painfully twisting his features from the shivering Baekhyun sat on the floor.</em> </p>
<p><em>Chanyeol stepped backwards involuntarily, watching as Baekhyun’s eyes zeroed in on the corpses scattered around them. When the barista looked back up to Chanyeol the taller wanted to cry, even soaked through with sweat, rainwater and his own blood, Baekhyun looked unapologetically beautiful, the orange light blanketing the two giving Baekhyun an ethereal sort of glow.</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>He looked so tiny there, and so very innocent. In that moment, Chanyeol wished he didn’t exist, he wished he could take back every decision he’d made up until that point. He would have never walked through the doors of that crappy cafe and he most definitely wouldn’t have looked at Baekhyun twice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck!” Chanyeol could hear the strain in his own voice and wished it hadn’t shaken so much.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was nothing he could do. The barista had seen too much. Way too much. He’s just some cafe worker, Chanyeol told himself, this shouldn’t be so hard. Just be quick, this was already taking longer then he’d planned it to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The hitman slowly raised the gun, but now there was no invisible force steadying his hand this time, his fingers trembled a concerning amount but he forced down the bubble of panic that was rising within him. And he’d almost pulled the trigger, but Baekhyun’s defeated little shrug made Chanyeol do something he’d never done before on a job.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The hitman hesitated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was just how unbothered the barista was, he’d completely accepted his death before the trigger had been pulled, and Chanyeol knew exactly what he was thinking. No one would miss Baekhyun.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But he was wrong, because the idiot who was unbelievably ecstatic when the pretty cafe worker had accepted his bag of strawberry laces would miss him. So chanyeol hesitated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then his finger pressed the trigger.</em>
</p>
<p>Sweat was soaking the sheets tangled around his long limbs when Chanyeol woke up screaming. Even the sunlight that snuck in through the gap of his bedroom curtains seemed cold as Chanyeol blinked furiously, trying to rid his mind of the horrific image that was Baekhyun’s small face being blown apart. </p>
<p>“You’ve really fucked this one up, Park Chanyeol.” The man oulled his aching body out of his bed and stumbled towards the bathroom, trying to his best to feel okay with a future not filled with coffee shop visits.</p>
<p>5 years later    - </p>
<p>A lot can change in 5 years. Lots of haircuts happen in 5 years for example. Baekhyun had had a lot of haircuts.</p>
<p>He’d also graduated police academy. </p>
<p>If you’d asked the new blood detective 5 years ago what he thought he’d do with his life, he’d probably have said something to do with books. That was what his degree was all about after all, korean literature. The books he read were far more exciting than his life anyway.</p>
<p>At least they were, until one night he found himself surrounded by corpses with the barrel of a .20 caliber pointed at his head. Now the crumpled candy packet in his wallet served as a reminder to the new found excitement in his life. Excitement was a strange way to describe it but, even if Baekhyun wouldn’t admit it out loud, he had felt a weird feeling of thrill that night.</p>
<p>Something not many people knew about Baekhyun was that he hated not having answers, it’s not like he hid this curious side of him it was just that no one took the time to talk to him for longer than 5 minutes. If he considered it, it always made sense for Baaekhyun to become a police detective, he was observant, his memory was incredible - even the officer’s at the station had remarked at how detailed his witness testimony had been back then. </p>
<p>Baekhyun wanted to know why he was allowed to live that night, he wanted to know why those gang members (he’d discovered their identities at the station) had mentioned a man who’d been dead for almost as long as Baekhyun had been living. But, as pressing as those questions were, there was something he wanted to find out even more desperately.</p>
<p>What happened to Chanyeol?</p>
<p>The officer’s favourite regular had never visited the coffee shop after walking Baekhyun home on that rainy day all that time ago. Up until the day the barista had quit his part time job and all the days after that, he’d thought of the man. Chanyeol’s sudden disappearance bothered Baekhyun a lot more than it should have. By now the customer should long be gone from Baekhyun’s thoughts. But he wasn’t.</p>
<p>That pissed Baekhyun off.</p>
<p>Baekhyun‘s patience was a lot shorter these days, he was pissed off even now as he stood outside the Yangcheon District police station, cigarette hanging loosely between his lips. That was another habit he’d picked up in those 5 years; smoking. The sharp wind was whipping and pulling at his clothes mercilessly but Baekhyun really needed that cigarette. To go inside now would be willingly putting himself in the firing range of Inspector Kim Junmyeon.</p>
<p>He’d let Minseok be scolded alone today, as payback for taking Baekhyun’s lead yesterday. It had taken Baekhyun a lot of work to be put on the Sonagi Pa investigation team. The officer’s on his case back when he was giving witness statements had told him they suspected the murder’s of the two men who had kidnapped him to be fuelled by gang rivalry. Through some self conducted research he’d found out those men were members of Dogaeg Pa, the second most prevalent gang running rampant in Seoul at present. That meant the likelihood of the smiling Salvador Dali working for Sonagi Pa, the current leading empire, was very high. </p>
<p>When Baekhyun dropped his degree to join the police academy he’d had 2 goals in mind, the first was to find Chanyeol which proved to be very hard when the inspector didn’t even know his full name, and the second was to become a member of the Sonagi Pa investigations team. Baekhyun could happily say he’d achieved his second goal, but as he stood outside, desperately sucking on the last dregs of his cigarette, he fleetingly regretted it. If he hadn’t achieved that goal then he wouldn’t feel so bitterly pissed off right now.</p>
<p>The issue Inspector Kim Junmyeon had with officer Byun was that he was selfish. Baekhyun hadn’t become a police officer to do good, he’d become a police officer to find out what he couldn’t as a civilian. Junmyeon knew the kid had the ability to be the best in the Yangcheon force with a few years of experience, but the lead investigator suspected that as soon as Baekhyun got the answers to whatever questions were running circles in his mind, his enthusiasm would dwindle to nothing, stomped out like the embers of a dying fire. When he’d asked a not-yet-graduated Baekhyun why he wanted to become a police detective, the small man hadn’t responded with the usual to fight for justice, to help those who can’t help themselves. He’d looked earnestly at Inspector Kim and said,</p>
<p>“To trace a ghost and a bag of sweets.” </p>
<p>Whatever the fuck that meant, it sounded like a personal issue. In the months Junmyeon had known officer Byun, the kid had never elaborated on his answer, but all of his actions seemed purposeful even if Junmyeon couldn’t work out what purpose that was. Junmyeon probably wouldn’t have noticed Baekhyun’s selfish tendencies if the young officer had at least pretended to be interested in the Sonagi Pa drug interceptions, or the prostitution ring leads. To Junmyeon’s dismay, the only time Baekhyun jumped to offer his assistance was when there was a murder. </p>
<p>A somewhat disconcerting behaviour. </p>
<p>Somewhat spitefully, Lead Inspector Kim had thus proceeded to assign Baekhyun with work only relating to the narcotics and illegal substances department of the Sonagi Pa investigations team. Which was why Baekhyun now stood outside the station, blood boiling even in the biting cold. </p>
<p>“Fucking Prick.”</p>
<p>“Hey dude, Dragon’s Breath wants you.” A head that looked like it had been stuck in a plug socket with the hairstyle Minseok was sporting had ducked out of the station’s front doors to call Baekhyun. Despite Minseok’s irritating habit of listening in on calls and taking all the good leads Baekhyun had found, the small man didn’t mind him all that much. The two had bonded over a mutual disliking of Inspector Kim, which surprisingly to the two wasn’t a common feeling. Junmyeon was well liked around the station, he just always seemed to pick on the two new blood officers.</p>
<p>They’d rather childishly assigned their boss the nickname of Dragon’s breath, thought up by Minseok with the reasoning that the inspector was constantly nagging his subordinates and he had a deep love for buldak-bokkeum-myeon spicy ramen. What the two colleagues hadn’t realised was that Junmyeon had overheard the nickname quite soon after they started using it and secretly found it hilarious; he really was working with utter children.</p>
<p>Baekhyun sighed and dropped the remnants of his cigarette to the floor, crumpling it rather aggressively before following Minseok indoors. Baekhyun’s cheeks had flushed red in response to the wind biting his cheeks, but as he walked into his boss’ office he saw Junmyeon’s were bright red for a different reason.</p>
<p>“We’ve got it!” He slammed a file onto his desk excitedly, not caring that some other papers were sent flying to the ground and grinning at Baekhyun. Junmyeon’s happiness directed Baekhyun’s way wasn’t a common occurrence so the small man was immediately suspicious. He tentatively picked the file up as his boss spoke again,</p>
<p>“This is our chance!”</p>
<p>Thumbing through the file, Baekhyun scanned photographs of crates upon crates with suspicious men dressed unusually finely loading them into a van. In all of his time training, not once had Baekhyun seen an innocent worker wear a fitted suit to load stock for transportation. If that wasn’t telling enough, the black ink peeking out of shirt cuffs and collars were like flashing arrows screaming I am Sonagi Pa. </p>
<p>Inspector Kim then slid a tape recorder in Minseok’s direction who just shrugged and hit play.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thursday October 19th, I’ll have 6 of my men meet you at 3:20 AM the morning of. It would be easier to just exchange keys wouldn’t it? Instead of having to transfer all that shit?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“There’s 4 vans, each with 20 crates so yeah, probably. Though I kept some sleet back, ya’know, manufacturer’s perks see.”</em>
</p>
<p>Ragged laughter left the recorder as Baekhyun registered they were talking about taking cocaine, likely without their higher ups approval, the officer scoffed.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll have two muscels with me, Jeon’s being a lot more cautious recently so there’s nothing I can do about that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They’re welcome to join the party, make sure to bring the pretty, stupid ones, yeah?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re narrowing your options a lot there, Ahn.”</em>
</p>
<p>More laughter filled the Inspector’s office before the recording ended with a click, Baekhyun glanced at Minseok’s to see the officer’s lips curled in disgust. Inspector Kim grinned at his subordinates and gestured for Baekhyun to flick past the photographs, the officer did so and found some transcripts detailing locations, stocks, weights, even the make of the damn vans they were using.</p>
<p>Baekhyun had to admit the skills of their department’s cyber officer’s were pretty damn impressive - he sometimes forgot how to turn his own computer on, let alone hack into the encrypted files of criminals. The officer looked at his boss expectantly, </p>
<p>“We’re going for a drug bust. Not only are we going to seize enough illegal substances to put the handler’s in prison for life, we also have reason to believe that the ‘muscles’ guys they mentioned have orders to transfer some heavily encrypted USB’s between hands. Don’t ask what’s on them, I won’t know until the team’s cracked them.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun saw Minseok’s mouth close, a pout now on his lips causing Baekhyun to stifle a snicker. Baekhyun should’ve been excited, fired up by his Boss’ own ecstatic mannerisms, but if he was honest he couldn’t care less. Sure the actual operation would have his adrenaline pumping, he may even find some fun in it, but he couldn’t bring himself to be enthusiastic over the news. </p>
<p>Baekhyun wasn’t particularly interested in taking down Sonagi Pa, he didn’t want to continuously chip away at the foundations of the empire in the hopes of hitting the vital spot that would see it crumble. He just wanted to find the face behind that terrifying mask from 5 years ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspector Kim relayed some other information to them to do with some previous leads the two had uncovered and they were dismissed. Unlike Baekhyun, Minseok seemed the most animated he had done with weeks, the bags under his eyes showing his exhaustion. He wasn’t tired anymore however, babbling to Baekhyun about how ‘this is what being a cop is all about!’ and ‘we’re gonna get those fuckers real good, right Baek?’</p>
<p>It was the nickname that made Baekhyun stop, but where he had been flustered 5 years ago his stomach now turned uncomfortably. It just didn’t sound right coming from Minseok. It wouldn’t sound right coming from anyone who didn’t also call Baekhyun’s coffee a work of art.</p>
<p>“Maybe stick with Baekhyun, alright Minseok?” Minseok eyed him curiously, thankfully not hurt by Baekhyun brushing him off, just confused,</p>
<p>“Sure thing dude.” He chucked up a peace sign for good measure and Baekhyun let out a laugh at how his friend’s crimped hair bounced along with him, he’d remember to let Minseok use his straighteners tomorrow even if Baekhyun quite liked the chaotic hairstyle.</p>
<p>There was still one thing that was nagging Baekhyun, and he hesitated before asking his friend but decided being labelled the rookie he admittedly was was worth it to satisfy his curiosity.</p>
<p>“What the hell’s a ‘muscle’?” Minseok went to call Baekhyun an idiot but then his own face flashed a question mark, he bit his lip and looked upwards as if trying to retrieve the answer from the depths of his brain.</p>
<p>“Well, uh.. It’s a… I actually don’t know… like this muscle?” Minseok flexed his bicep and all Baekhyun could do was scrunch his nose and wonder how the hell Minseok had graduated from the academy.</p>
<p>A few moments later would have Minseok scurrying out of his boss’ office with Junmyeon shouting <em>'dumbass'</em> after him to tell Baekhyun a ‘muscle’ was in fact in the hitman or extortionist profession and not a bit of meat in his arm.</p>
<p>“The things you learn!” Baekhyun would’ve laughed at Minseok’s cheery response to being declared a dumbass in front of the entire station but his attention was on ‘hitman or extortionist’.</p>
<p>Hitman. </p>
<p>Suddenly Baekhyun was a hundred times more excited about the operation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did i mention it was 5 yrs ago? lmfaoooo i sound like wooyoung telling everyone him and yeo have been besties for 5 yrs lmfaooooooooooooo</p>
<p>also Baek must be the dumbest cop in the world yes because chanyeol liking strawberry laces and the killer liking strawberry laces and chanyeol disappearing after you met the killer are TOTALLY NOT CONNECTED man Baek really do be a dumb blonde sometimes</p>
<p>i really enjoyed writing this chapter uno Minseok is me af like wow i lov him he has big king energy anyways i hope ur enjoying reading lads ^^<br/>let me know what u think the deal with Baekhyun's dad is lol also i lowkey feel bad bc theres like no gorgeous powerful women in this story but pls bare in mind this is an exo fic and the only characters that aren't exo members are literally Baek's dad and lowkey irrelevant side characters - not that many females are big on joining the whole gang gig but it can happen uno im sure ill find somewhere to slip in a super sexy badass woman for us all to drool over :p</p>
<p>ily bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 04 - Don't Use the Lord's Name in Vane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flashes of white bounced across the dashboard of the cop car as it slunk quietly down the road, streetlights the only thing lighting the desolate area. Baekhyun registered that the incessant tapping sound was coming from Minseok in the front seat, the nerves radiating from his friend. Normally the sound would annoy the officer, but he was only just managing to hold back from drumming his fingers in the space beside him.</p><p>It wasn’t the fact that it was Baekhyun’s first high stake drugs bust that was making him jittery. He’d felt on edge all day, however, Baekhyun didn’t hate this feeling of anxiety, he almost welcomed it. It wasn’t that Baekhyun didn’t feel his emotions, they were just somewhat subdued. He was just 12 when his mother’s rages grew frequent and rampant, he learned not to be so hurt by her cutting words and objects flying towards his head no longer scared him. After suffering for 4 years he was finally able to leave her behind, just like the loving person he’d once called his mother had abandoned him.</p><p>The officer’s emotions hadn’t been so strong in years, the only fluttering his heart had experienced in adulthood was with Chanyeol, but those emotions had long been dormant. This anxiety, however, flipped his stomach and every hair on his body stood up, he felt sick. He loved it.</p><p>Baekhyun allowed the nerves to encompass him for a moment as a giggle bubbled in his chest, the snicker which escaped him triggered Minseok and for the rest of the drive Inspector Kim was telling his child-subordinates to,</p><p>“Shut the fuck up!” Junmyeon had killed the engine and turned to the two, his glare forcing them to shrink back. Behind their car 4 others pulled into the layby, they’d driven out of town so there were no street lights, Junmyeon’s glare highlighted only by the glow of the moon. </p><p>Baekhyun climbed out of the car with a small huff, they’d have to walk across two open fields before they reached the gang members so he assumed Junmyeon was more high strung than usual. Pulling a black bullet-proof vest over his head, Baekhyun nodded as his boss gestured for the team to check their government issued pistols. The young officer’s was fully loaded and he noted the weight of a spare chamber in his pocket should the world go to shit whilst he was out in the open. Of course they had officers on standby but Baekhyun knew a Sonagi Pa bullet could make a home in his brain long before backup arrived for assistance.</p><p>It was only 1 am but already Baekhyun’s cheeks were rosy from the bitter cold, plumes of condensation shot out between his parted lips as he looked around. Not only was the road empty of light, but it was also empty of people. If his memory served him correct, this road led to a big farm house a couple miles down - no one would be driving down here at this time. Inspector Kim had forced his subordinates to memorise a map of the surrounding area, he knew across the fields there would be some near empty barns belonging to the owners of that farmhouse, that’s where their targets would be in a few hours. </p><p>The police cars were parked under some trees which rustled slightly above Baekhun’s head, a little further down the road was a small gap in the hedge lining the fields, the officers would have to go in one at time. Baekhyun pinched the bridge of his nose and gulped a deep breath of air, now wasn’t the time to decide to panic. The cop had somewhat gotten his panic attacks under control since being in the academy, but in moments like this he had to fight very hard. </p><p>Baekhyun wasn’t sure why the panic was swelling inside of him like a coke can shaken to the brink of explosion, Baekhyun was no psychic but as much as he tried to ignore it something told him tonight wasn’t going to go to plan. Should he be worried?</p><p>To even himself, Baekhyun was an enigma. The panic overwhelming him was sickening, but it was like someone had sprinkled little pellets of excitement that exploded and hit him in waves. If he were to try and explain this feeling, the listener would surely accuse him of being high. He shook his head and retrieved his cigarettes from his back pocket, lighting one up, his boss shot him a look of disapproval, <em>this was not the time. </em></p><p>Officer Byun couldn’t care less however and continued puffing away as Minseok struggled to tighten his vest properly. The smoke that filled his lungs burnt, but unlike the first time he’d tried a cigarette 4 years ago he didn’t feel the urge to cough. When it dwindled down to the butt he crumpled it underfoot and turned to Junmyeon, Minseok had finally sorted himself out and it was about time they made their way to where they would lie in wait.</p><p>Baekhyun thought he’d feel apprehensive crossing the open fields, but the empty space around him was refreshing. It was maybe a 20 minute walk from their cars and where they’d hideout, the officers ducked behind the hedges as the barns came into view. There was a harsh white light flooding the expanse in front of the barn and Minseok warned them to make sure they were always concealed in the hedge’s shadow as he noticed an officer’s foot was caught in the light.</p><p>He was surprisingly observant.</p><p>There was just one dirt track leading to the barns so the cops knew they’d have plenty of time to see their targets arrive. There were 12 targets in total, the 6 men bringing the exports then 4 men receiving plus the ‘muscle’ guys they’d mentioned in the recording Baekhyun had listened to. The young officer was only interested in 2 of the targets and he eyed the dirt track eagerly despite the clock only just having passed 1:30 AM.</p><p>Junmyeon allowed his mind to wander a moment as he watched the younger officer, he saw how Baekhyun’s entire body was tense, as if poised to run at any moment. The officer was shivering, but Junmyeon didn’t think it was because of the cold, when Baekhyun turned to nod at Minseok for his good observations there was a glint in his eye that Inspector Kim didn’t see very often. </p><p>He had the same look as the one he flashed when Junmyeon announced there had been another murder. A mixture of horror and fascination, but overwhelmingly excitement. It was <em>terrifying.</em> Junmyeon hadn’t known anything more chilling. </p><p>The Lead Inspector’s brow creased as he focused back on the operation, nothing good could come from losing your concentration in a bust. He knew that all too well. </p><p>As time passed uneventfully, boredom had started to creep in amongst the team. Only two of the uniformed men’s focus was as razor sharp as it had been hours earlier, and it was those two who saw the first of the vans trundling down the track first. Inspector Kim remained dead still but lack of experience made Baekhyun jump, adrenaline shooting through his body and causing his leg to twitch.</p><p>“They’re here!” The young officer’s voice was breathless as he craned his neck to survey the team, Junmyeon nodded at him and Minseok sucked in a breath. A wave of nervousness washed over the entire team, but Junmeyon continued to exude a practised calmness. Under his guidance the team was soon to settle again, their nerves instead replaced with determination. They <em>would</em> catch these criminals.</p><p>An almost manic grin krept over Baekhyun’s face as the vans moved closer, he was positioned closest to the hedge’s opening so he was sure the other officer’s didn’t register his ridiculous glee. The first four vans pulled into the expanse, the back ends of the vehicle poking into the light of the barns. He watched as the expected 6 men clambered out of the vans, one especially nast looking one waving the others to begin moving crates around.</p><p>The one with the nasty expression was dressed finely, his build nothing particularly noteworthy. The way he conducted himself, however, had Baekhyun raise an eyebrow; if he waved his arms around anymore he’d qualify as an orchestra conductor. Normally Baekhyun would’ve shared this amusing thought with Minseok but he quite liked his head free of bullets so he refrained.</p><p>“Unload everything here, the quicker we move this shit the more I’ll reward you.”</p><p>Baekhyun was surprised to see bashfulness take over the other men and then he realised exactly who the speaker was. Min Beomseok wasn’t in charge of Sonagi Pa’s drug extradition. He was a pimp, but he didn’t deal in women. He dealt in men. This wasn’t the stuff that interested Baekhyun, but his brain had retained some of the information he’d heard thrown around the department.</p><p>Beomseok himself was homosexual, and he’d gathered a close ring of men beneath him who he’d charmed into falling for him. The five men moving boxes under his command would do anything for him, their lives in comparison to his were nothing. Baekhyun was suddenly worried, Beomseok wasn’t going to be an easy arrest. </p><p>The young officer looked again to his boss and he saw Junmyeon had had the same realisation, Baekhyun couldn’t fathom how they’d gone into this bust without actually knowing who they were arresting. He supposed this wasn’t an opportunity they could’ve passed up.</p><p>The uniformed men continued lying in wait, the gang members continued unloading crates and everything seemed calm. Baekhyun was even starting to feel the effects of relaxation loosening his muscles when he heard the distant approach of more engines.</p><p>For some bizarre reason Junmyeon had allowed him to make the call to move, every nerve running a maze through his body was electrified and Baekhyun felt his heart ricocheting against his ribcage. The vans pulled into the clearing and Baekhyun’s crouched body leaned forward involuntarily, his toes digging into the dirt, poised to launch himself forward. </p><p>He saw the men climb out of the vans and make their way over to their fellow Sonagi Pa members. Two of the arrivals sported wooden masks. <em>Muscles</em>, Baekhyun thought to himself, a strange disappointment creeped up inside him as neither of the masks resembled the Salvador Dali one he was looking for. A man verging on lanky strode forth, a grin plastered on brightly as he extended his hand to Beomseok. </p><p>“It’s been too long, Beomseok-ah!”</p><p>“I see you bought some particularly fine assets with you today, Hyunsik-ah.” Beomseok’s smile made Baekhyun shiver, it was predatory and animalistic, he was near baring his teeth rather than smiling pleasantly.</p><p>“The prettiest and stupidest, as you requested.”</p><p>One of the masked men grumbled something Baekhyun couldn’t quite decipher but it would’ve made any priest’s ears burn at the foulness. They moved to start picking up crates along with the unmasked men, the two spokespeople continued exchanging pleasantries with Beomseok producing a small baggie filled with a previously discussed powder.</p><p>Still Baekhyun waited, <em>not yet.</em></p><p>He wanted to see this USB his boss had mentioned, the officer eyed the two presumed extortionists go about their business. The police intelligence couldn’t be wrong, so who would they be passing the device to? Baekhyun couldn’t see any of Beomseok’s men being likely to be trusted with something so confidential that both the prostitute ring leader and the smiling Hyunsik had no idea about. </p><p>Something seemed off, but Baekhyun had never trusted his gut instincts. </p><p>He waited, and he waited, and he felt his team growing impatient behind him. The crackle of a radio was what made Baekhyun jump first,</p><p><em>“Do you need back-up?”</em> Minseok’s radio had burst to life and it was far louder than it should’ve been. </p><p>Maybe the incredibly dangerous gang members a few meters away wouldn’t have heard the radio, but it sure as hell would have been impossible for them to not notice a now standing Baekhyun whose wide eyes were locked on Minseok’s radio. </p><p>“FUCK IT, NOW!” he screamed running forward, his pistol aimed at Beomseok’s chest.</p><p>“PUT YOUR HANDS UP, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE ILLEGAL HANDLING AND TRANSPORTATION. AND DISTRIBUTION OF ILLEGAL SUBSTANCES AND NARCOTICS. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO SAY ANY-” the officer’s shouts were cut off by the loud bang of a bullet leaving a gun, it flew past Baekhyun’s head and left his ears ringing. </p><p>The officer carried on running forward, not checking to see if his team was following him and he barrelled into Beomseok who was yet to react out of shock. The two crashed to the ground, Baekhyun with the upper hand currently on top of the Sonagi-Pa member. Now straddling the pimp, he registered the movement of an arm trying to retrieve what might’ve been a gun or a knife. Baekhyun jabbed his elbow downwards, aiming for Beomseok’s flailing arm. A grunt erupted from beneath him as Beomseok continued to fight.</p><p>Baekhyun was yet to calculate his next move when he felt the butt of a revolver smash into his temple, he rolled off of his target as black spots dotted his vision. Quickly getting to one knee, he lifted his arm and aimed his pistol at his assailant. The grinning face of Salvador Dali looked down at him, his gun pointed back in a mirrored position. </p><p>“You.” </p><p>Baekhyun quickly flipped the pistol and shot towards where he hoped Beomseok still lay, the sharp scream cutting through the chaos of officers and gang members locked in gunfire around him told him he’d hit his target. Perhaps the Salvador Dali had been too shocked by his actions to shoot Baekhyun, but Baekhyun didn’t care. If he could arrest the hitman then he could convince Junmyeon to let him lead his interrogation. </p><p>Officer Byun sprang forward, completely ignoring the blood trickling down the side of his face and taking advantage of Dali’s frozen position. Instead of running into the man, as the Dali had expected and begun moving to prevent, Baekhyun threw himself down and kicked his leg out, grinning rather psychotically all of a sudden.</p><p>The grin fell when the masked visage jumped over his extended leg.</p><p>“When the fuck did you get here?!” the officer had moved quickly, twisting his body so his pistol was still trained on the much larger man.</p><p>“Jesus Christ.” the lips of the mask didn’t move but Baekhyun knew it had been the Dali impersonator that spoke. Baekhyun was smiling again as he charged at the man,</p><p>“Don’t use the lord’s name in vane.” It was stupid, he knew it, but Baekhyun couldn’t help himself. A feeling of euphoria was overwhelming him though Baekhyun knew it shouldn’t, it should’ve scared him.</p><p>But right now nothing did.</p><p>A disbelieving laugh was muffled by its wooden boundary and still Baekhyun grinned. He was starting to have fun, locked in this dance of dodging and charging with the Salvador Dali. Neither seemed willing to shoot the other, but their playing could only go on for so long. </p><p>“BAEKHYUN, BEHIND YOU!” His boss’ panicked voice ripped through the surrounding chaos as Baekhyun felt the flesh of his side being ripped apart as a slashing knife came into contact with his torso. He yelped, a hot white pain searing through the entire right side of his body. </p><p>The black spots were back, obstructing his vision as he felt a hand wrap around his still aiming arm. Baekhyun’s struggling body slammed into the Salvador Dali’s who swung his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder and planted a bullet into the head of the man who had attacked him.</p><p><em>What the fuck?!</em> The officer couldn’t speak at this point, whimpers erupting from him at even the smallest of movements. But he couldn’t stop. </p><p>“Get in the fucking van!” The Salvador Dali’s low voice rang out across the clearing as he dragged Baekhyun around the side of the barn. Behind the abandoned barn house another vehicle was parked, Baekhyun registered the two masked men he’d been watching earlier jump into the front as the Salvador Dali hauled both of their bodies into the back, slamming the door shut, the frantic shouts of Baekhyun’s team being cut of abruptly.</p><p>The young officer didn’t know whether the sudden darkness came with the van doors being shut, or from him blacking out. Suddenly, there was nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im so sorry its been way too long but hey i haven't abandon my boys completely, im yet to proof read this chap buttttttt i wanted to post it so i beg for ur forgiveness my loves, my most humble apologiesssssssssssss</p><p>anywho, we all knew this was bouta happen, Baek's weird man maybe he do be kinda psycho like his song</p><p>alsoooooooooooooo baekhyun second solo album lads it pops offfffffffffffffffffffffff </p><p>ill be back with another chap at some point IN THE MEAN TIME ILY</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i lowkey gave up on Masked Breath bc man was there hella plotholes and i had absolutely no idea where i was going with that story BUT there are parts i liked that I'm nicking for this ;) I'm excited to get into the thicc and juicy meat of this story which will happen when we time travel 5 years into the future so i hope you'll anticipate that PLUS lowkey might make some art for this book bc idk man i love drawing what can u do, eh? also expect there to be issues with these first few chapters as i figure stuff out, might have to go back and make revisions blah blah blah... if you notice anything that doesn't make sense lemme know and also just lemme know ur thoughts in general i love getting little email notifis from A03 </p>
<p>i love everyone bye :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>